Satyrs
Satyrs, also known as the sons of Talia, are a race of beast-folk who hail from a forest continent called Talia. These people are naturally good at fighting since most satyrs find jobs as hunters, mercenaries, bounty hunters, miners, loggers, warriors, etc. Like their sister race, satyrs have a natural weakness to the cold. The satyrs also have a weakness to the effect of alcoholic beverages. These drinks affect satyrs more than any other race on Alidrah. Satyrs are hearty folk of the land who will defend their home with their lives. Talia Talia is a somewhat large forest continent in The Main Sea. Like other continents and other land masses within said sea it was once apart of Zether many year before the satyrs were created. This continent is separated into a handful of holds which are ruled over by either a Lord or a Lady. Physiology Satyrs are an all male race of Beast-Folk that are regarded as having two goat-like horns, light-skinned, light-haired, light-furred, 5 to 6ft tall, having short tails, and are imposing in build. Not all satyrs match this description. There are satyrs who choose to be wizards, artists, or writers instead of warriors, loggers, and miners. These satyrs would be described as being meek when it comes to physical strength. Lifespan Unlike most races, satyrs don't have a set age where their bodies and minds begin to deteriorate. The oldest satyr died at the age of eighty. While this isn't common, it isn't all that rare either. At the age of sixty their hair and fur stop growing, many see this as the set age for deterioration. Though this is only fur and hair. Their bodies don't feel the aging until around sixty-four years of age. A satyr's hair won't start to turn gray until the age of seventy. History The Second Mortal Age: The First Era: Society and Culture Satyrs are people of the land. They were the very first forest dwelling race to create a spear, form tribes, and discover the rituals necessary to survive the mortal world they call Alidrah. People who make a living as a farmer or fisherman are seen as honest people and are respected by most people. Tradition is something that many satyrs uphold. While there are many who do their best to shatter this part of society, for the most part they follow tradition. It doesn't matter if it's family tradition such as all satyrs being fishermen or if it's everyone throwing a stone into a well once a month. Tradition is actually why their sister race wanted to claim their own continent. The music of the satyrs is easy to drink or dance to which is why it is often heard in pubs or inns. This music mainly consists of bagpips, citterns, varying types of whistles, accordions, clarsachs, fiddles, and bodhrans. Folklore is interesting to say the least. It mainly consists of false stories that make children want to stay out of nearby forests or come home before the hours of darkness. Mar has actually taken note of these stories, which is why the Wendigo was plucked from the minds of scared children and thrown into reality. Some stories that have been told around a fire are actually true, such as stories about brave warriors or stories about the dwarfs of yore. Ale is, and will always be apart of the forest realm. The satyrs fell in love with this type of Alcoholic Beverage long before the fauns made their first tankard of Blood Ale. Notable Satyrs Category:Malaborn Races